raising hell
by swishandflickwit
Summary: "Come on, you little Hell-raiser you," he crooned, before yawning. He glimpsed at the clock in the room and, noting he had three more hours before his actual alarm, grimaced. Just another sleepless night for the Devil, it seemed. —In which there's one sure fire way for Lucifer's son to get to sleep. 9th in The Devil's Lucky Number series.


**AN: ****Prompt by Blackamor on AO3.**

_**Could you do one where Chloe's pregnant or they already have a child? Love to see Luci's thoughts on it.**_

* * *

"One of those nights, then?" Lucifer commented, exasperation—and an unmistakable fondness—lining his words when no amount of coaxing would get the babe to latch onto the bottle.

He hugged him close to his chest for a moment longer, heat emanating from his skin like a hearth. His cries mellowed then, bellowing wails fading to soft whimpers.

"Come on, you little Hell-raiser you," he crooned, before yawning. He glimpsed at the clock in the room and, noting he had three more hours before his actual alarm, grimaced.

Just another sleepless night for the Devil, it seemed. He glanced at the reason, bopping him on the nose.

"You're lucky I like you."

He buckled him up into his carrier basket and together they slunk to the living room, Lucifer speaking quietly to his son of the things he'd done the previous day—things he couldn't wait for them to do together.

He placed the carrier atop the lacquered surface of the pianoforte. All that could be heard from the baby was steady breathing now, as if in anticipation of his father's playing. He kissed his forehead.

"Your mother insists on calling you, 'Al' but—just as I call your sister anything _but _Trixie—I _refuse. _I named you because you brought such joy in my life, inspired a happiness in me that I never knew I could reclaim, not even with this little family that I've gained. Not until you came into my life."

He sat on the bench.

"So this one's for you, _Allegro._"

The ninth of Listz's Transcendental_ Étude _S. 139 wafted from his fingers as if he spun the composition himself (_well… _that was a story for another time). And though the tempo demanded a certain swiftness to it, he was mindful of the slumbering occupants of the house and pressed lightly upon the notes though no less lively. When the piece concluded, he glanced at his son, saw that he was still awake, then rolled his eyes and threw his hands up.

"You could at least _try _to fall asleep, you know."

Allegro continued to stare at him with equal intent. Lucifer caved.

"_Fine,_" he pouted even if he felt the very opposite of inconvenienced. "But just once more."

He let Beethoven's _Sonata Pathétique_ fly through the ivory keys this time, less jaunty than the _étude_ though longer, and soon found himself getting lost to the music.

He hadn't realized he had more than an audience of one till a small hand descended on his shoulder, the rest of the owner's limbs climbing onto the space beside him.

"He's finally asleep," Beatrice mumbled, head lulling to his shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her, his tone apologetic when he asked, "Did we wake you?"

She shook her head, and though her lids were heavily fighting sleep, she asked, "Will you play some more? I like it when you do."

He _knew_ he should decline. But he was still floored by the shine of loving acceptance in her eyes, and he was helpless against the current of her.

In answer, he retracted his arm.

Lucifer switched it up, and Bach's _Adagio _painted the night air, a genial harmony to Allegro's—and now Beatrice's—steady breaths and his own tranquil heartbeat. Utterly content, a few more esteemed pieces flew from his fingers till they twinged with a satisfying soreness.

And when the final melody was laid, Lucifer had to concede that it was time to get his children to their respective beds.

Beatrice fell easily onto his shoulder while Allegro's basket was held in his free hand. To his surprise, however, he turned on his heel only to find Chloe's blonde tresses spilled over the arm of the couch.

With a chuckle, he positioned Beatrice on the opposite sofa before he took the armchair, Allegro's carrier by his feet.

Dawn broke through the muslin curtains of their home, but the Lightbringer paid it no mind.

His favorite lights had long been all ready here.

* * *

**AN: Look, YOU KNOW that if this happened irl, Lucifer would freak the _fuck out_ and I tried to incorporate it in this but as much as I love a challenge, that's just too much angst and character development to shove into 666 words lol so let's just skip to the part where he's good and happy and BOSS at this baby business XD**

**That name took me ages to decide on. I'm still not entirely sure if I'm happy with it but *shrugs* this is fanfic and we do whatever the fuck we want hahaha we go hard or we go home lmao.**

**Btw, THIS WAS SO HARD FOR ME TO WRITE tbh and it shows in the writing. I think it's cause I still have a hard time imagining Lucifer as a dad. I mean, I'd like to see it, but the Lucifer we have now is so far from it that they're not even in the same planet lol. I went through six versions before settling on this.**

**Also, I know this is a day late but I wanted to play around my video editor and then _deadass got obsessed_ with compiling a _deckerstar video_ and that took me 21 hours lol! The labors of that obsession can be found on youtube and it's called: Deckerstar || ocean eyes it sucks but that's 21 hours of my life I'll never get back so kadjlkfjlakfjgkl **

**I'm still going through with 29 chapters even if I'm technically on time so just expect two posts for one of these days.**

**ANYWAY, long author's notes aside, as always hope you enjoyed this latest installment! Hit me up here or on tumblr (same handle) if you have any requests :)**

**And here are the songs on youtube that Lucifer plays for baby Al: 1. Beethoven Sonata Pathétique I. Grave - Allegro di molto e con brio 2. Franz Liszt - Etude S. 136 No. 9 and 3. Johann Sebastian BACH: Adagio, BWV 974**

**To Devil'sMiracle17 on your reviews on the more i give to thee and sweetener: _I CAN'T EVEN WITH YOU RIGHT NOW! _I was legit shaking when I read your reviews, I was so excited! Though I feel like I kinda let you down with this one cause it sucks so much. I suppose I'm allowed the occasional ooc blunder now and then hahaha. But talk about brain implosion, you deadass wrote me _essays _and I'm? _I'M SO HAPPY. _I'm sorry to hear about your internet, mine is actually the same and part of why I don't always use a beta, cause I never know whether my internet will work or not and it makes daily communication v difficult smh BUT OMG PLEASE NEVER STOP WITH YOUR RAMBLY REVIEWS I legit _live _for them. Idc whether you're keysmashing or even berating me for errors because it gives me such a clear understanding of my writing. Like, what works and what doesn't. Like, the mirroring theme obvs works for both you and me lol. When you said sweetener read like a S4 Deckerstar scene I'm pretty sure I fainted for a second there just cause I was so happy. I'll try to keep it up, I swear, I'm riding such a high from your reviews I'm legit ascending to another plane and writing from another dimension lmao. Basically, I love you, thank you for all the encouragement, they both fluff my ego and keep me grounded. Lmk when you get social media so I can keyboard smash at you at all hours of the day hahaha. See you in this next one!**


End file.
